Nighthand Infiltrator
An expert at breaking into "secure" areas, a nighthand infiltrator is the perfect thief and the perfect spy. Whether she is there to steal gold, information, jewels, or secrets, an infiltrator of the Nighthand Guild is trained to do her job quickly and efficiently. She practices extensively with locks and traps, focusing on doing her job under pressure and in unfavorable conditions. For example, nighthand infiltrators train extensively in climbing, since they often have to scale walls and reach high windows. They have little time to work on combat training and relegate such concerns to their companions, the nighthand enforcers. Rogues most frequently and most easily become nighthand infiltrators. Bards, rangers, and intelligent fighters can make good members of the class as well. Rarer, but possible, are spellcasting nighthand infiltrators who use spells to get in and out of places. Woe to those wishing to protect themselves from a Nighthand Guild member who can become invisible, walk through walls, or teleport. Members of the Nighthand Guild rarely work alone. Usually they operate in teams, often in pairings of an infiltrator and an enforcer. When working as part of a team, a nighthand infiltrator works best as the advance scout and point person, while the other team members take care of threats that she is unable to deal with (guards, mostly). Requirements To qualify to become a nighthand infiltrator, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. Skills: Climb 10 ranks, Disable Device 5 ranks, Open Lock 5 ranks, Search 5 ranks. Feats: Alertness, Evasion. Special: Infiltrator Training: ''The character must undergo intensive training and tests within the Nighthand Guild before she can gain the class abilities of the infiltrator class. This usually take 3 days of time in which the character can do nothing else. Also see Joining for further requirements and costs. Game Rule Information '''Hit Die:' d6. Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability for each) for the nighthand infiltrator prestige class: Appraise (Int), Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Forgery (Int), Gather Information (Cha), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Open Lock (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Use Magic Device (Cha), and Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points: 8 + Int modifier. Table: The Nighthand Infiltrator Class Features The following are the class features of the nighthand infiltrator class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Nighthand infiltrators gain no proficiencies with any weapons or armor. Teamwork Trap Sense (Ex) An infiltrator has an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class against attacks made by traps. All allies within 30 feet of the infiltrator also gain these bonuses (even if they already have trap sense from another class feature). These bonuses increase to +2 at 4th level, to +3 at 7th level, and to +4 at 10th level. 'Trapfinding (Ex)' A nighthand infiltrator can find, disarm, or bypass traps with a DC of 20 or higher. She can use the Search skill to find, and the Disable Device skill to disarm, magic traps (DC 25 + the level of the spell used to create it). If her Disable Device result exceeds the trap's DC by 10 or more, she discovers how to bypass the trap without triggering or disarming it. 'Steady Stance (Ex)' At 2nd level and higher, a nighthand infiltrator remains stable on her feet when others have difficulty standing. She is not considered flat-footed while balancing or climbing, and she adds her infiltrator class level as a bonus on Balance or Climb checks to remain balancing or climbing when she takes damage. 'Teamwork Infiltration (Ex)' Starting at 2nd level, a nighthand infiltrator can study a small area (typically up to 10 feet square, such as a doorway or guard post) in order to prepare for infiltrating that area. If the infiltrator spends 1 hour studying the area from a distance of no more than 60 feet, she gains a +2 competence bonus on Balance, Climb, Disable Device, Hide, Move Silently, Open Lock, Search, and Tumble checks attempted in that area for the next 24 hours. All allies within 30 feet of the infiltrator gain the same bonus in that area. (The allies need not be present while the infiltrator studies the area). Unlike normal bonuses, this bonus will stack with other competence bonuses, including the teamwork infiltration bonuses provided by other infiltrators. At 8th level, this bonus increases to +4. 'Careful Disarm (Ex)' At 3rd level, whenever an infiltrator attempts to disarm a trap using Disable Device, she does not spring the trap unless she fails by 10 or more. If she does set off a trap she was attempting to disarm, she adds double her trap sense bonus to avoid the trap. 'Break Away (Ex)' Skilled as she is, a nighthand infiltrator knows the sensibility of falling back from an unwinnable fight. Starting at 3rd level, she gains a +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class in any round during which she does nothing but move, including taking a withdraw action. An infiltrator can grant this ability to an ally within 30 feet as a swift action. It lasts for 1 round. 'Trackless Step (Ex)' Beginning at 3rd level, a nighthand infiltrator cannot be tracked in natural surroundings. She may choose to leave a trail if she wishes to. At 7th level and higher, an infiltrator can share this ability with up to one additional ally per infiltrator class level. Designating an ally for trackless step requires a standard action and lasts for 24 hours or until the infiltrator dismisses the effect (a standard action). 'Roof Running (Ex)' At 3rd level, a nighthand infiltrator becomes entirely adept at moving across the tops of buildings, spires, and similar locations. Provided she is wearing light or no armor, the infiltrator can move at full speed while traveling across the tops of buildings or similar structures, and takes no penalties on any Dexterity-based skill checks or Reflex saves that might be incurred from moving about on a roof. 'Detect Magic (Sp)' Starting at 4th level, a nighthand infiltrator can use detect magic at will. 'Teamwork Sneak Attack (Ex)' Beginning at 4th level, a nighthand infiltrator deals an extra 1d6 points of damage when flanking an opponent or any time the target would be denied its Dexterity bonus to AC. Any ally of the infiltrator who is also flanking the infiltrator's opponent deals this extra damage as well. This extra damage applies to ranged attacks only if the target is within 30 ft. It increases to 2d6 at 8th level. See the rogue class feature for more information on sneak attacks. If the infiltrator or her ally gets a sneak attack bonus from another source (such as levels of rogue), the bonuses on damage stack. 'Defensive Roll (Ex)' Starting at 5th level, a nighthand infiltrator can attempt to roll with a potentially lethal blow to take less damage from it than she othewise would. Once per day, when she would be reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by damage in combat (from a weapon or other blow, not a spell or special ability), the infiltrator can attempt to roll with the damage. To use this ability, the infiltrator must attempt a Reflex saving throw (DC = damage dealt). If the save succeeds, she takes only half damage from the blow; if it fails, she takes full damage. She must be aware of the attack and able to react to it in order to execute her defensive roll—if she is denied her Dexterity bonus to AC, she can’t use this ability. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the Evasion feat does not apply to the defensive roll. 'Grant Move Action (Ex)' Starting at 5th level, a nighthand infiltrator can direct and motivate her allies to act immediately. Once per day as a standard action she can grant an extra move action to any or all of her allies within 30 feet (but not herself). Each of the affected allies takes this extra move action immediately, acting in their current initiative order. This extra action does not affect the allies' initiative count, the round continues normally after the infiltrator's turn is over. Starting at 9th level, the infiltrator can use this ability twice per day. 'Tumbling Descent (Ex)' At 5th level, a nighthand infiltrator can use her Tumble skill to attempt a rapid descent from a rooftop or another surface, ricocheting against another surface and then diving through an opening (such as a balcony or window) directly below. So long as she has at least two surfaces no farther than 10 feet apart to bounce against, she can ricochet her body back from one to the next, descending great distances with a single check. The DC is 10 + 3 for every additional 10-foot increment descended beyond the initial 10 feet dropped. If she fails, she falls the full distance. 'Improved Evasion (Ex)' A nighthand infiltrator of 6th level or higher is considered to have the improved version of her Evasion feat, even if she does not have 9 Agility feats and a base Reflex save of +8. 'Skill Mastery (Ex)' At 6th level, a nighthand infiltrator has become so confident in the use of certain skills that she can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. When making a Climb, Disable Device, Open Lock, or Search check, she can take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent her from doing so. 'Specialized Tools (Ex)' After studying an area (see teamwork infiltration, above), a nighthand infiltrator of 6th level or higher can prepare a special tool for a job. Doing this requires 1 hour, a DC 15 Craft check (the specific type of Craft specialty required is up to the DC; blacksmithing, leatherworking, or woodworking are all likely candidates), and a set of artisan's tools for the Craft skill in question. The tool prepared by the infiltrator grants a +4 circumstance bonus on all checks made with one of the following skills: Climb, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Hide, Move Silently, Open Lock, Search, or Sleight of Hand. This bonus doesn't stack with the circumstance bonus granted by any other set of tools (such as a disguise kit or masterwork thieves' tools), but it will stack with all other circumstance bonuces. The tool works only in the studies area, and it works only for 24 hours (though the infiltrator can rebuild the tool by following the same process). The infiltrator can prepare a different tool for each skill she wishes to receive this bonus on, each one taking the time and materials described above. 'Hide in Plain Sight (Ex)' A 10th level nighthand infiltrator can use the Hide skill in natural and urban terrain even while being observed. Category:Prestige Classes